


Triskele

by reapingwithjoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek-centric, Friendship, Multi, One-Sided Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Crush, post 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapingwithjoy/pseuds/reapingwithjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Spirals mean different things: Past, present, future; Mother, father, child.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>With his family being matrilineal and having two sisters, Derek had always been surrounded by women. He didn't appreciate it when he was younger but now... Now things are different, he's different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fox

**Author's Note:**

> After learning about [the spoiler](http://reapingwithjoy.tumblr.com/post/88391353563/x) that Derek will interact with the girls in season 4 I came up with some ideas as to how Derek's relationship with them would be like. My ideas will most likely be really wrong, but they still make me happy, so I hope they make you happy too.

Derek didn't expect them to rescue him if he was being completely honest. He had hoped that they would, but considering they would have no idea who took him, he hadn't hoped too hard. It's not that he didn't trust the pack's detective work, it’s that historically it has taken them longer than three weeks to find someone. And that was just in Beacon Hills, not all the way in Podunk, Mexico.  
  
Imagine his surprise when Stiles and Lydia trail in behind Araya to bust him out.

  
“Go. Before _La Loba_ comes back. _Dios sabe_ we will be doing the same. Good luck Hale.”

  
Derek doesn’t acknowledge her well wishes, not after what they put him through. His arms ache, his mouth is dry, and he really wants to take a long shower. Luckily they arrived before José and Ramón returned. He had been able to heal partially after his last round of torture, so he was able to walk himself out.

  
When they make it out of the abandoned church Stiles and Lydia breathe sighs of relief. “That was easier than I imagined it would be.” Lydia says, not slowing her pace down the cracked gravel road.

  
“Still nerve wracking though,” Stiles adds. He walks slightly behind Derek, reaching over to squeeze Derek’s shoulder as if to say “Glad to see you’re okay.” Stiles removes his hand quickly, but Derek’s shoulder feels like it had been branded with a hot iron, memories flashing back to his Kate-induced hallucination.

  
Derek wasn't sure why his brain supplied Stiles to help him instead of his mom or Laura like usual; even Deaton would have worked. Sure, he knew Stiles struggled with dream versus reality for months, but it could have been anyone else. And why had Stiles agreed to come rescue him? His throat closes up suddenly at the thought of this too being a hallucination. He shifts his eyes down to his hands, quickly counting each digit.

  
_6, 7, 8, 9_

  
“Whatcha you doin?”

  
_10_

  
He stuffs his hands in his pockets. “Nothing.” Derek dismisses quickly, voice harsher than it needed to be.

  
“Uh huh.”

  
Derek grates his teeth at his tone, but feels a bit more relieved. This is real, Stiles did save him, again.

  
And Lydia.

  
Stiles and Lydia.

  
Stiles would never leave Lydia alone. His stomach burned with the strange sense of disappointment leading to an after effect of self-loathing. Derek can’t feel anything beyond friendship for Stiles, he won’t allow it. He clenches his fist, discreetly trying shake off the feelings.

  
Scott and Kira meet them down the road from the warehouse in Derek's car, the only one large enough to fit them all. Scott is parked on the side of the road, Kira jumping out of the car as soon as Derek, Stiles, and Lydia come into view. She runs over to Derek to quickly envelop him in a hug, surprising him. Derek grunts as she gives him a tight squeeze around his waist.

  
"You're hurt." She says, pulling away and frowning.

  
"I've been worse."

  
"Dude, one time Peter stuck his hand through his chest! It was crazy." Stiles adds, mimicking Peter's hand motion.

  
"Stiles!" Lydia and Scott rebuke as Derek shoots him a menacing glare.

  
"Too soon?"

  
Scott rolls his eyes but doesn't respond to the question. Lydia smacks his arm for his ill-timed comment with Stiles flailing his arms out crying, "What?! It was!"

  
Derek returns his eyes to Kira standing in front of him, leather clad arms hugging herself to keep in the warmth. "You'll be okay, right?"

  
Derek hasn't seen a look of genuine worry since... since Stiles woke him up on the elevator floor. But here Kira is, practically a stranger, large eyes filled with sympathy. He nods. "Yeah, I just need time to heal."

  
"Well, you'll have plenty of time for that." Lydia remarks.

  
"Come on, let's get out of here before something happens." Scott says.

  
They all pile into the car, hoping to leave Mexico as fast as possible.

 

* * *

 

  
Derek presses his head against the headrest, falling in and out of sleep. Out his window the rocky terrain stretches on for miles. Scott has some XM station playing to fill the silence since the rescue was unusually uneventful and had been explained in five minutes. Scott explained that Kira and he stayed behind in case they could be detected by the hunters. Derek had also checked in with Cora, making sure she was alright and filling her in on things that had happened since they last talked. Her decision to return to the South American pack was tough on Derek. He didn’t want to let go of the sister he had just gotten back. But Cora wasn’t happy in Beacon Hills, let alone safe. Derek would rather her be there, protected by a pack people who know and love her, cause he can barely protect himself.

  
Derek rubs his eyes and sighs. Stiles is in front of Derek in the passenger’s seat playing Pokemon on his 3DS quietly as Scott drives, humming along with the music. Derek and Lydia took the window seats with Kira in the middle seat, head bobbing forward as she sleeps. Derek placed his palm on the side of her head gently, leading it to his shoulder. His mom would always make someone’s shoulder a pillow if another person’s head was hanging when they slept so their neck wouldn’t hurt when they woke up. Kira snuggles in close, wrapping her arms around Derek’s arm. He stiffens slightly, afraid he had woken her up, but the weight of her head holds steady. A warmth spreads within him.  
With his family being matrilineal and having two sisters, Derek had always been surrounded by women. He didn't appreciate it when he was younger but now... Now things are different, he's different. Derek leans his head against his seat belt, a small smile on his face. “Looks like you have some competition, Scott.” Lydia whispers with a smirk, eyes falling back to _The Art of War_ on her lap.

  
Scott uses the rear view mirror to catch Derek’s eyes, Stiles turning around in his seat. Derek's stomach betrays him and flips when Stiles eyes catch his. Derek lifts an eyebrow.

  
“Fricking adorable.” He purses his lips and turns back to the front, nudging in Scott’s direction, “Sorry Scottie, they might as well be married now.”

  
Derek rolls his eyes, earning a small laugh from Scott. Kira is like his sisters, but with much less sarcasm. Derek looks down at her again, eyebrows drawn in.  
He couldn’t protect Laura or Cora, but he’s not protecting her alone. He has the pack now.


	2. The Banshee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't play dumb Derek, you know I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, my headcanons were shot to all hell after 4x01. I decided to finish this chapter before 4x02 came out so that any relationship headcanons are not messed with either (like it matters). 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Derek is snuggled up on his sofa reading one of his lame romance novels that he loves when he hears a metallic thumping. He wasn't expecting anyone, but at least they didn't just walk in like everyone else. He opens the door, surprised to see Lydia there with a girl with blonde hair and fierce eyes. 

"Lydia." He greets her with nod.

"Derek." She acknowledges. 

Derek has spent the least amount of time with Lydia, but after all the things she has been through in such a short amount of time Derek has grown to admire her strength. She has a permanent tie to death, feeling and hearing it at every moment; it takes a strong-willed person to live with that.

Lydia walks past him to enter the loft, the girl following her. She doesn't move too far from the door, turning 180 to face Derek again. She uses her hand to point in the direction of the other girl. "This is Malia. I don't know if anyone has filled you in about her, but basically, she's a werecoyote." 

Derek gives her a nod. Malia gives him a small, closed mouth smile that fades in a second. Derek doesn't take it personally, he's not very fond of meeting new people either. 

"Stiles would have brought her, but he's helping his dad with a case and asked me to bring her over."

"Why Stiles?" His eyebrows furrow, not sure what to expect. 

"They're dating, kind of."

Derek's stomach sinks, but he tries not to give it away, Lydia’s gaze feeling stronger than usual.

“Oh.”

"I trust him." Malia says firmly.

Trust. Derek doesn't trust himself, let alone anyone else, but Stiles... Stiles has earned his trust. Derek understands trusting Stiles, even if Stiles doesn't know it. 

Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe he can get over this… this whatever he feels for Stiles. It’s not like he was planning on acting on it anyways. Stiles deserves happiness after the miserable things he has gone through and Derek is nothing but depressing. He’s trying to be better, to be stronger, but there are lingering memories in this town. Those just don’t go away.

Malia is beautiful and looks strong, like she can put up with Stiles’ antics. They’d look good together. Derek grinds his teeth slightly, ignoring the jealousy building in his chest. He still feels Lydia’s eyes on him, calculating. 

“Okay then, what are you doing here?” He asks Malia, ignoring Lydia. 

“Well, I was forced to change back into human by Scott a little while ago after being a coyote for years. I want to learn how to control my shift. Scott’s been helping me, but he’s kinda new at this and Stiles said you’d be a good teacher.” She shrugs, looking at him expectantly, like what she said was no big deal. But it is. 

Because he couldn't imagine Stiles ever saying that and if he did... Derek swallows. This makes the idea of turning his back on his feelings harder. “He said that?”

Malia shifts her eyes to the side before returning her eyes to him. "Not in so many words, but he did say you were born a werewolf and that you seem like you run through the forest wolfed out to release your man pain every night and that I should talk to you some time, so..." 

"Ah." He nods with an empty smile. "Sure, I'll teach you some things." He dares a look over in Lydia's direction. She has her arms folded over her chest, chin pointed up slightly, small smirk on her lips. 

He ignores her in favor of leading Malia to the couch and repeating some of the things his mom would tell Cora and him when he was younger. He doesn't need her knowing look throwing him off from teaching and ignoring his crushed hope.

 

* * *

After an hour Lydia stands from her place on the couch. “We should go. You still need to catch up on school work Malia and I have a lab report due tomorrow in chem.” 

Already standing, Malia moves to face Lydia. Malia sighs, “You’re gonna help me right?”

Lydia hands Malia the keys to her car, "Uh huh. You go on ahead, there's something I need to talk to Derek about, five minutes tops." 

"Okay. See ya, Derek."

Derek watches her leave. Malia’s time as a coyote has made her very in tune with it. The sudden change back to human put a block on the shift, but she will get it back in no time. 

He doesn't say anything to Lydia, keeping his eye on the door until he can hear Malia get in the car. He then turns his attention to her. 

She looks him directly in the eyes, face serious. "Your completely obvious secret is safe with me."

Derek presses his lips together and stares her down. She may be right, but he’s not going to prove her right.

"Don't play dumb, Derek.” She folds her arms on top of her chest. “You know I know." 

He lifts his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side. “Are we done?”

She glares at him briefly, lips pursed as if she’s working out Derek’s thoughts. “Not even close.” 

Lydia steps closer to the coffee table to pick up her purse. “Till next time, Hale.” 

Derek keeps his eyes on her as she walks away as well, her heels clicking on the glossy cement, the familiar sound making his heart ache. Why is it that the women around him are always so observant? It’s truly a blessing and a curse. 

Just as she reaches the door, Derek calls out, “Hey Lydia?”

She turns her head back. 

Derek face softens. “Thanks.”

Lydia gives him a half smile then turns back and steps out of his loft. 

 


	3. The Coyote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How do you…” She looks down at her hands in her lap, palms facing up, her fingers opening and closing tightly. “How are you so controlled?”  
> Derek brakes for the yellow light they’re approaching, the streetlight shadowed by the overcasting trees and the slowly setting sun. “Practice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have gotten the drive to finish!! Sorry for the long wait, school is tough. Before you say anything, the way this ends can be picked up for a continuation, but I don't have any ideas and I don't know if I'll have the time. 
> 
> Also, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but the tags have changed. This chapter has a focus on Stalia, but since it's one-sided feelings from Derek's perspective, it is has a lot of Sterek feels. I know it's not everyone's cup of tea, but that's how it is. 
> 
> I still hope you like it!!

The sound of heavy metal chains echo in Derek’s loft, causing more tension in the stress filled room. Today is the day of Malia’s first full moon with the pack. Scott stands in front of him, handing Derek the chains from Derek’s wooden crate. Derek shifts his eyes to Malia, letting the chains adjust in his hands. He softly smiles, trying to reassure her. She is buzzing with nervous energy but she gives him a tight smile. He met with Malia once a week up till the full moon for lessons, teaching her about what she could do with her powers and the lore behind different shifters so that she could better understand the world they are a part of. He taught her things Scott and Stiles have been too busy to learn.

  
Derek likes Malia. She is blunt, practical, and a dedicated learner. But that doesn't make Stiles sitting in front of her while holding her hand hurt any less.

  
Scott holds on to the chain as Derek slowly winds it through the bars of his spiral staircase. Derek takes glances at Stiles as he works. The way he turns her hand over to massage it, thumbs making a circular motion on the heel of her hand. How he sits on the floor resting his chin on her knee while she sits on the couch, absently petting Stiles' hair with her other hand. The scene forms a lump in Derek’s throat. He takes a deep breath, steels his visage, and turns back to the task at hand. This is what he wanted.  
Derek’s phone vibrates in his back pocket, indicating that the chinese food they ordered is ready for pick-up. He lets Scott take over and walks over to the large table near the windows to pick up his keys. “Hey, Derek, can I go with you?” He hears Malia say, the couch creaking as she stands.

  
He turns around, eyebrows lifting. Scott looks up from the chains, Lydia and Kira stop their conversation, and Stiles' eyes flick to Derek then back to Malia, brows drawn in confusion.

  
"I just need some air."

  
They nod, accepting the excuse.

  
"Sure."

  
"Do you want me to come?" Stiles offers.

  
"No, it's fine. I'm fine." She waves her hand in Scott's direction. "Help Scott."

  
Stiles stands, holding her gaze then nodding, walking towards the stairs. His eyes grab onto Derek's, face unreadable. Derek holds his gaze until Stiles turns his head, then shifts his eyes to Malia.

  
"Come on."

  
The two walk in stride to the black Toyota parked in front of the loft. Malia keeps to herself, eyes shifting idly as if lost in thought. It’s not until they are halfway to the restaurant that she makes a sound.

  
“How do you…” She looks down at her hands in her lap, palms facing up, her fingers opening and closing tightly. “How are you so controlled?”

  
Derek brakes for the yellow light they’re approaching, the streetlight shadowed by the overcasting trees and the slowly setting sun. “Practice.” He says after coming to a complete stop.

  
“An anchor, like I’ve said, helps when you’re learning. But it has to really ground you. Something important to you.”

  
Malia nods, “You said it can be anything; family, a strong emotion, another person…”

  
She pauses, eyebrows drawn, her lips pressing tight for a moment. “Do you have an anchor?”

  
The light turns green. Derek gradually accelerates, nodding, heart skipping a beat. If he was asked that question a year ago Derek would have said anger. The anger that was a constant hum within him, increasing into a palpable pulse when Laura died, centered him, helped him focus on something other than the call of his wolf. Derek should just tell her that, because the image of Stiles in that locker room, Stiles sitting across from him and leaning in, concern etched into his eyes, his lips… his voice… He can’t tell Malia that his subconscious chose Stiles to bring him the hope that anchored him to reality. That still anchors him to reality.

  
Derek looks straight ahead, trying not to give anything away, “It was anger, not too long ago, but now...now it’s hope.”

  
“What changed?” If she noticed something off about him, her face didn’t give it away.

  
Derek glances sideways then back to the road. Stiles may have given him hope, but there is something more there. Derek’s crush aside, Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Kira, Isaac… all of them have gone through so much in such a short amount of time together. It’s not perfect, but they are there for each other. They’re pack.

  
Derek turns to enter the restaurant’s parking lot, parking in a spot close to the entrance. Maybe that’s all Stiles was to his subconscious, an extension of his pack. Maybe this will make it easier to get over him. Derek’s heart sinks at the thought.

  
“So?” She asks, breaking him from this thoughts.

  
He turns the car off, unlocking the doors. “I have a pack again.”

* * *

  
Dusk falls quickly after dinner. Malia ate all of her food and some of Stiles’, him being more worried about her making it through the night. Derek and Scott wrapped the chains around her wrists a few times then locked the chains together with a deadbolt.

  
Despite Derek’s insistence of Stiles going home, he stays, placing a chair close to the wall near the staircase, leg bouncing as he chews on his nails. Derek sits at the table where Lydia and Kira hopelessly attempt to do homework. All of their eyes keep shifting over to Malia, her breath becoming labored as she tries to fight off the effects of the moon.

  
An hour passes. Her breath is still rough, but she is doing well nonetheless. That is until the moon’s light begins to seep in through the enormous glass windows, white light touching her feet. Malia snarls, eyes flashing bright blue. The girls try not to look, the boys stare in anticipation.

  
She shifts into full beta form as the moon rises further to cover her fully, her jagged teeth and the soft ridges on her forehead partially covered by her wild hair. She begins to yank violently at the chains, teeth snapping at no one in particular. Stiles stands from his seat, inching closer to Malia. _Stiles is either really caring or a complete idiot, possibly both_ , Derek thinks to himself.

  
He positions himself to stand behind Stiles, shifting forward every move Stiles makes. He might want to provide Malia with support, but Derek would be damned if she hurt Stiles while he was there. Scott must have been thinking the same, coming in from the opposite direction as Derek.

  
As the moon gets higher, Malia fights harder, guttural roars erupting from her core.

  
“Malia,” Stiles says shakily. He takes a breath and tries again, gentle and sure, " _Malia_ ," standing close enough for her to bite him. Derek’s hackles rise, eyes focused on Malia.

  
“ _Stilesssss_ ,” she growls, “Stay away!”

  
He shakes his head, “No. You won’t hurt me.”

  
Her claws come dangerously close to his face, he only steps back once. The staircase groans in protest to the abuse its receiving. “But I want to! I want to tear through your throat, feel your warm blood on my coat! Stiles, _please_!”

  
Derek shudders, “Stiles…” he says with warning.

  
Stiles doesn’t budge. “I’m not leaving you.”

  
The metallic clanging of the chains hitting the staircase shift into the unbearable screeching of tearing metal. “Scoooott!!” Derek yells, flinging himself to Malia’s left side just as the stair bars rip out of place, dropping against the cement with a sound like heavy wind chimes echoing in a church. Scott grabs Malia’s right arm as Derek grabs her left, Malia pushing her body towards Stiles. From this angle Derek can see his face. Even though his heart rate has picked up, his face is still determined. Derek watches Stiles reach out to push Malia’s hair out of her face then gently cupping her cheeks with his hands, thumbs stroking her cheekbones.

  
The pain is immediate. Derek feels his heart clutching tightly. His brow furrows and he looks away from the intimate gesture. That doesn’t stop him from hearing Stiles whisper, “You can do this, Malia.”

  
She gives one final bellow that shakes the room, windows, metal, and bricks vibrating. Gradually, her roars become less animalistic and more like human groans. She loosens her pull, stumbling to try to get back on her feet only to fail, her body hanging on where Derek and Scott hold her. They let her down slowly to her knees and release her. Derek looks down and sees that Stiles wrapped his arms around Malia, petting her hair as her breath begins to even out. Derek presses his lips together tightly.

  
Derek was wrong. This… thing will be much harder to get over. He sighs and turns away, walking back to the table where the girls are sitting back down. He stares up at the moon to avoid eye contact, he doesn’t want to see the pitying stares he feels from them.

* * *

  
As dawn approaches, the teens pack their things to get ready for school. Luckily, they all got a few naps in after they were sure Malia had a hold of her coyote.

  
Derek has a pot of coffee in the coffee maker and is putting out an assortment of bagels and cream cheese. Stiles and Scott are putting the chains away in his wooden crate, making sure it is out of the way until next month. Lydia and Kira are sitting on his couch with Malia on the coffee table, Lydia putting the finishing touches on her hair. “Done.” She proclaims with a final spray of hairspray.

  
Malia gets up, swinging her hair over her shoulder and walking towards the kitchen counter. “Hey,” She says to Derek, leaning across the counter to grab a wheat bagel and smears smoked salmon cream cheese on it.

  
“How you holdin’ up?” He asks, pouring some orange juice for himself.

  
“Better.” She pauses, taking a bite. “So… thanks. For your help.”

  
Derek nods, giving her a weak smile. She returns it, obviously trying to emulate him. She has to assimilate herself. Not just as a human, but as a werecoyote. Her will impresses Derek. He chances a glance over to where Stiles is now picking up his bag and keys, shuffling a bit as he watches Derek and Malia, eyes darting away when Derek catches him.

  
Derek swallows, looking down then back up to Malia munching on her bagel. “Malia.” She stops mid-chew, face questioning.

  
“Watch over Stiles.” He says, glancing at Stiles walking towards them. “He may seem fearless, but he’s not.” He doesn’t let go of Stiles’ gaze, but he sees Malia nod out of the corner of him eye.

  
“Derek.” Stiles greets him, lifting his chin. He reaches for a cheddar bagel and the herb garlic cream cheese, laying on a thick coat on each half, then prepping his coffee.  
“Thanks for all of this dude. It’s best if my dad not see me chaining up my girlfriend on the regular, even if it is for protection.” He huffs out a laugh, taking a bite of his bagel. “You ready?” He says to Malia, mouth full.

  
“Yeah,” she leans up, “See you later Derek.” He watches the two turn around and walk towards the elevator, waving to the rest of the pack they will see later at school. Derek looks down at the steel counter top, regulating his breath to ease the knot in his throat.

  
When he looks back up he sees Lydia and Kira watching him. Lydia smoothly goes back to what she was doing, Kira not so much. Derek shifts his eyes to the side and glares, downing the rest of his orange juice. He doesn’t want to deal with them right now. He tosses his cup into his sink, then turns towards his bed with a huff, “I’m going to bed. Lock up when you leave.”

  
He flops onto his bed, drawing in the comforter into his arms, rubbing his face against it. _Don’t be an idiot, it was just a dream._

  
Derek evens out his breathing, but can’t fall asleep. Stiles’ fond smile at Malia as they descended down the elevator replaying in his mind and digging a hole in his heart.


End file.
